


Shooting Stars

by ILarbLoki



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Doom needs his own movie, Doom needs to be in the MCU, Gen, I don't know why people don't use him more, One Shot, POV Peter Parker, Parent Loki (Marvel), Parent Tony Stark, Protective Peter Parker, doctor doom is a great villain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24246043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILarbLoki/pseuds/ILarbLoki
Summary: A Peter Parker one-shot.With each star that fell, I could hear their screams following them.The man in front of me laughed manically. “The stars are falling, the sky is red, the ocean is fading. Where are your heroes now?”
Relationships: Loki & Peter Parker, Loki/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Kudos: 35





	Shooting Stars

**Author's Note:**

> This was a one-shot I was writing for an OC, but then they turned into Peter so I fixed it up and now we have a Peter Parker one-shot instead. So basically, this is an AU where Loki and Tony are married and they adopted Peter instead of Aunt May. I have more to say, but I'm sure you want to start reading, so you'll find the rest at the bottom. I hope you enjoy!  
> Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, though I wish I did. :(

My dad once told me that the stars were planets in the Nine Realms. He had pointed out each one to me, naming them and tracing out an image of a large, infinite tree. I would sigh, sinking into his arms, staring at the dark, speckled sky as he told stories of his home on Asgard and of other places he’d been until it was too hard to keep my eyes open and pay attention to what he was saying. Then he’d pick me up, still whispering his stories into my ear and tuck me into bed. As I fell asleep he’d sing me a song his mother had always sung to him.  
My other dad told me that stars were giant balls of fire deep in space. They would burn and burn and burn until there was nothing left to fuel them. Then they would die. He told me how some stars would grow cold and how some would explode, using the last of their energy, making new planets and stars. He showed me pictures of these explosions, the beautiful wisps of colors making strange patterns across his screen. He told me how some stars would even become black holes, huge puddles of nothing, rips in space that would suck everything near it in. His facts and pictures would intrigue me and I would sit there listening and asking questions until it was late into the night and we’d forgot the time. My aunt Pepper or F.R.I.D.A.Y would remind us that we needed sleep and my dad would sigh, but give in. As I fell asleep, I’d see stardust and other images behind my closed eyelids.  
Now, these stars which held so much of the wonder and amazement from my childhood were falling from the sky, blinking out of existence, one by one. With each star that fell, I could hear their screams following them.  
The man in front of me laughed manically. “The stars are falling, the sky is red, the ocean is fading. Where are your heroes now?”  
Now, you’re probably confused at what’s happening right now; You have every right to be. I’m not up to date on what’s going on either, but I’ll try to fill in what I know.  
You see, my dads are superheroes. One’s Iron Man, or Tony Stark; The other, Loki. And yes, before you ask, he was a villain, but after meeting Tony and freeing himself from Thanos he turned over a new leaf. Tony would tell me stories of how he’d have to restrain Loki from stabbing someone or something just as deadly during the early days. But eventually, Loki became a hero, and the two married and adopted me. I could tell you more about myself, but it’s not important at this moment and would take up too much time.  
About a week ago, they, and their team, who I consider my family, left on a mission. Sometimes they’d let me come along, but this time they said it was too dangerous, and left me at home. They didn’t come back. I wasn’t that worried at first, they’ve had long missions before, but it was odd that neither of my parents had contacted me to see if I was okay; Tony usually called every couple of hours or so unless he was busy. After half the week had gone by, I decided to contact them. But, none of the AI’s could reach Tony’s suit or any of their coms. I was worried, but they’ve gotten out of tough situations before, I assured myself that they’d come back. They didn’t and things got worse. Suddenly, robots were filling the streets, commanding everyone to go inside. Of course, I tried to get rid of them. But their supply was limitless. Every robot I took down, two more would replace it. It was getting crowded in that street I was in, but I kept thinking about how at any moment my family would come flying in. They never did. I eventually retreated to heal and figure something else out. I still couldn’t get anyone to answer.  
I resumed fighting the next day, today. It was worse than before. The robots were everywhere, informing the people of New York that they didn’t have to wait much longer, that their new leader would save them shortly. I tried to fight off a swarm that was harassing a couple that had tried to go outside. They quickly ran back inside while I knocked one down. I was in the middle of getting thrown into the side of a building when a large man who had a suit like Tony’s, although it was silver, and had a long green cape like Loki’s appeared.  
And that, my friend, is why I’m on the ground in a pile of bricks and dust while a villain was giving his evil monolog. I was pretty positive that the stars weren’t falling. But it sure felt that way, maybe it was because I had hit my head too hard or because there were even more robots streaming from virtually everywhere. It was most likely both.  
Even though my face just had a nice talk with the wall, I stood up, dusting myself off, and answered his very much rhetorical question. “Well, I’m not sure where the others are, but I’m right here.”  
The man turned to me, realizing that I was there. He took in the giant crater behind me and the dust settling around me. At least that’s what I thought he did; I couldn’t see his face, it was hidden by a metal mask and a green hood.  
After a second, he spoke again, laughing this time. “I am the great Doctor Doom. I have defeated the Avengers. You were no match for my doom-bots. You cannot hope to defeat me. I’ve spent months, years planning this, and finally-.” Doctor Doom? Doom-bots? This guy was more narcissistic than both my dads combined. I could barely stand the both of them, so obviously, I already had enough his little solo.  
“Okay, sorry to interrupt. Honestly, it sounded good. I’m sure you have a whole speech prepared, but like can you please shut up? I’m trying to fight you!” True to my word, I swung toward him, hoping that he would listen to my advice and just fight.  
He stopped again, obviously not used to being interrupted. “You are nothing but an incompetent fool! To think, you have the audacity to entertain the possibility of defeating me?!” He talked a lot like Loki and Thor, with lots of fancy big words that most people wouldn’t understand and an air of importance dripping from each one. The sentence had around five unneeded words that only made me dislike him more.  
“Oh my god, does every villain feel the need to monologue like some lovechild of a Shakespearean and Bond villain?!” I did a flip in the air, dogging a blast from a doom-bot, which I quickly covered in webs, sticking it to the building behind it. I twisted in the air last minute as a missile shot past me. I landed on the ground behind the Doctor and dove out of the way as he shot his repulsors at me. At first, I thought that Tony was back and had missed his target, but when I looked up Doom’s hand as lighting up as another beam shot toward me.  
“Accept my rule, Spider-Man. Fewer people would suffer. It would be easier for everybody.” This guy was acting like he had put my dads in a blender and drank them as a smoothie, becoming a fancy talking narcissistic villain with a robot suit and a whole lot of toys. I was going to tell him this revelation when several bullets were shot in my direction. I jumped in the air, swinging away, but I wasn’t fast enough and a bullet ripped through my suit and grazed my leg. I hissed in pain, but didn’t stop; I little scratch wasn’t going to stop me. As I was dogging him and his machines, he continued to dialog.  
“All of humanity was made to be ruled. This disillusionment of freedom has brought down great countries as people scramble for power, for identity. It will be simpler to live under subjugation. You know inside, Spider-Man, that it would be better this way. In the end, you will wish you had joined Latveria and kneeled before me, your new ruler, then fight me and suffer.”  
About a thousand more missiles flew toward me I webbed a couple and tried my best to avoid the others, but they were everywhere. Both the doom-bots and Dr. Doom were firing the projectiles nonstop. Now and then he would fire his repulsors, singeing my skin and hair between the rips of my suit. I couldn’t get close enough to take any of them out. I had started dodging in the just the right way so that the missiles would blow up a bot behind me, but it wasn’t making a dent in the endless supply of robots and their arsenal. I was tiring fast, but I had to defeat this guy. New York needed me; The world needed me.  
Suddenly, several of the machines around me blew up, and not because I had tricked the bullets and other weapons onto them. I looked up as another weapon made contact, exploding, and completely disintegrating the suit on my lower left leg. Above me was a battered Quinjet with Avengers falling from it onto Doom’s army. I was so relieved that I didn’t notice when a bullet ripped through the web I was swinging from. I dropped about 50 feet to the ground, landing on a couple of unsuspecting robots on the way down.  
“Peter!” A voice called, it took me a second to realize it was Tony, who was currently keeping a huge swarm of the army at bay with his repulsors. He wasn’t looking at the attackers though, instead, he was looking at me, concern on his face. “Are you okay? We came here as fast as we could.”  
“Yeah, yeah. I’m fine.” I lied. I probably had a horrible concussion. I mean, I had been thrown into a wall, blown up several times, and dropped onto the pavement, I’d be surprised if I didn’t. My leg didn’t hurt much, but that was probably going to wear away soon. I was covered in cuts and bruises and burns. I pushed myself up and added another thing to my list of injuries; a sprained or maybe broken wrist. I must have fallen on it. I groaned and quickly took my weight off of it, rolling over so I could use the wall next to as support. I stood up and stumbled to the side. I must have fallen on my ankle as well because that was most definitely sprained.  
“You are not fine, get into the Quinjet, and get fixed up.”  
“No!” I protested; I could still fight, there was no need to put me on the bench. To prove that I was fine, I webbed a doom-bot that had been coming up behind him. Loki appeared next to me. I would have been startled but he always does that and I’d grown used to it.  
“I agree with Peter; We need everyone we can get right now.” Tony sighed but nodded. I grinned and shot another web into the air, luckily it was my left hand that was hurt, so I could swing just fine.  
It took a while, but soon we’d defeated all of Doom’s seemingly endless army. Natasha and Steve had taken the ones near the ground. Sometimes when Natasha needed to get higher she’d jump off of Cap’s shield. They worked like a well-oiled machine and it was mesmerizing to watch. Clint stayed on the roofs of buildings and shot down so many robots it could as well have been raining. Hulk and Thor took a whole section and it was hard to tell if the loud rumbles were Thor’s thunder or Hulk’s. Loki and I took the other section; Me webbing as much as the robots as I could and Loki’s bright green magic consuming them or his knives cutting deep into their wires. Tony took Dr. Doom and matched him missile for missile, bullet for bullet with a couple more to spare.  
We stood around the defeated Victor von Doom, his infinite army now just a bunch of spare parts. “No!” He moaned, “This was supposed to work! I spent months, years, planning!”  
Tony chuckled, “Well, you’ll have plenty more time to think of another plan while you’re in jail.”  
Someone laughed, but it was a dry, short laugh; one from someone who didn’t laugh much. I jumped about five feet in the air, Fury had somehow materialized next to me. He nodded toward the man in armor and several agents hurried over and quickly had him in cuffs.  
As they loaded him onto the Quinjet my dads came up and gave me a huge hug. “You did a good job, Peter. Thanks for holding them off while we were gone.”  
“Where were you guys?”  
“Oh, just trapped in a huge labyrinth made by that madman.” Tony nodded his head toward the jet. “We wouldn’t have gotten out in time if Loki wasn’t so good at mazes.”  
“It’s a hidden talent of mine.” Loki shrugged, grinning.  
Tony chuckled, turning to the team, “Now, who wants some shawarma?”

**Author's Note:**

> Before I start self-promoting and stuff, did any of you notice the speech that Doom gave? I was trying to think of something villainy to have him say so I kind of reworded and messed with Loki's Freedom and Kneeling speech. I'm hoping it wasn't obvious, but you never know. If you noticed or have suggestions on how to change it, please comment.  
> Anyway, I think this is one of my best works in a while, at least the beginning is. I don't know about you, but I got the feels when I reread that. It kind of deteriorates as we go on but here I am, still publishing it, so it's better than nothing. I hope you liked it. I might be writing more, but probably not. This was specifically supposed to be a one-shot, unlike my other works, so I'm probably not going to do anything with this. As always please kudos and leave a comment. Any form of review is greatly appreciated, criticism or praise. As I mentioned on some of the other works, I've run dry on fanfics to read, so if you comment or kudos, I'll probably check you out.


End file.
